If Only You Would Know The Truth
by Bass Wars
Summary: This is a short part of a book I'm writing with my best friend. Sorry for any bad grammar, English is my second language.


**This is a short part of a book I'm writing with my best friend.**

**Sorry for any bad grammar, English is my second language.**

He slowly approached her, gently crushing her against the cold wall of his small apartment in the middle of the village. He looked into her hoary eyes with such lust as he moved his hand softly down the side of her oh-so beautiful curving waist. He could feel her fervent breath on his ear as his mouth twisted in a devilish smirk behind her.

Oh, only if she knew.

Her hand softly twirled in his raven hair with his mouth softly sliding toward her flawless neck. He exposed his piercing canine tooth as he softly bit her neck with his right hand smoothly sliding under her shirt with her grasping his shirt and mellowly took it off and casted it aside.

May grabbed Kurogane's built body and pulled him against hers tightly with small groans that slip her perfectly shaped mouth. In a blur his hands removed her a bit seeing-through tank that reposed on her body in the shade of light cream brown as it flew up in the air and effeminately laid on his couch. He then moved to unhook her bra and carefully hung if from his lamp. His hands grabbed hers and moved them above her head attaching them almost to the wall behind her while on of them cupped her breasts and the other left her arms attached to the wall. Only the delicate light on the moon lit up the room as the two continued their doings.

His hands kept caressing her ideal body with her breaths became heavier and hotter. It reminded him of many flings he had in his life, with several of women. But this one was different for him. He sincerely desired it.

She raised her leg to place it on a chair and opened them wildly to push their lower half's together with heated moan slipping his soft lips. As much as he tried to deny it, he was uncontrollably attracted to that woman.

He always was, everybody were. Every man in the village wanted her, desired her in his most wetted dreams. Gay or straight it didn't matter, she was perfect. She was prepossessing, that's what he always thought.

That she was god's creation.

He softly slid his palm down her thigh looking into her black eyes staring back at his as she shivered. He knew from her behavior this wasn't new to her and that she desired it from the very basic instinct of a human to want pleasure and happiness, and for ninjas it was needed even more. Their bodies were joined together in a fervid mess with them breathless, motionless and silent.

What was he doing?! He managed to get the most gorgeous woman into his arms and he was frozen on the spot? He suddenly smirked.

"Why… are you smirking?" May asked him quietly. He did not answer; he only lifted her up in his arms like a bride as he walked to the bedroom appropriately for a woman like her. He placed her gently on his fluffy bed and climbed on top of her with his bed squeaking a bit. She looked up at him with her silky hair scattered around her on his pillow. He couldn't help but thinking of how astonishlly beautiful she looked. He lowered his head to her neck nibbling it a bit more before hotly licking down to her collarbones nibbling them as well. Her eyes rolled back in tingling pleasure that spread through her body. He moved lower licking her right nipple hardening it fast along with the help of his white teeth twirling it. May let out a soft moan with her head turning left as her delicate eyes were closed. Kurogane smirked even wider as he moved softly down leaving butterfly kisses down her smooth, tanned and built stomach damaging her perfect skin and with every bite came a soft "ngh'" from her lips. He stopped at her panty line and moved to continue kissing her thighs. She stretched her leg softly and spread them wider as he undid his own pants and threw them aside leaving him with nothing but white boxers placed between her long legs and froze on the spot.

"May…?" He whispered placing his forehead against hers with their noses touching. She moved her arms around his neck panting as her fingers played with his dark hair "Y-Yes?"

"Do you really want this…?" He asked hiding his doubts on her answer. She smiled and nodded "Continue" she half pleaded him. He smirked knowing it was, for him at least, a rhetorical question. He slowly removed her tight leather pants throwing them along with his with her arms pulling him down to a soft kiss. God she tasted so good, so sweet yet so bitter. He licked her lips gently biting them as she opened her mouth with her eyes rolling back. Kurogane slid his slippery tongue into her mouth massaging hers professionally as May tried to keep his pace, but no use. It was his specialty, after all. After several moments of pleasing her mouth he broke the breathless kiss licking up her nose and kissing her eye. May let out a small giggle "it tickles" He smiled.

He moved his hands down her stomach gently and with his index finger he removed her panties throwing them aside. Somewhat automatically her legs closed a bit covering herself up with her cheeks blushing "What's wrong baby?" Kurogane whispered with his inviting voice. "N-Nothing" May replied a little embarrassed. "There is nothing to be embarrassed of May, you're gorgeous… you know that" Kurogane caressed her cheek "you are the one every man desires…" he moved down kissing her softly "there is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed of…" He softly spread her legs back as he removed his boxers already stiff "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded spreading them a bit more as he softly pushed inside her.

His eyes rolled back as a long and satisfied moan evaded his lips as he entered her slowly. May grabbed the sheets tightly biting her lip with a loud pleasurable moan feeling him moving inside of her. Kurogane moved down and breathed hotly against her shoulder as he pushed all of it inside her feeling her warm and drippy insides tightening around him. He pushed himself up to look at her closed eyes with a smirk spreading up on his face.

'Oh, what a shame Ryuken that you're not here to see it' he thought to himself while he let her adjust to his size. 'It's a pity I just won over you… again' Kurogane grinned evilly and erased it the minute she reopened her eyes. He slid his hand down her thigh as he positioned himself and started trusting, slowly and steady. May started moaning quietly with her palms moving down his back kissing his neck and brushing her lips against his smooth skin as he breathed against her sensitive ear with his mouth twirling back into his seductive smirk. He couldn't help but grin on his overwhelming victory over Ryuken. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed it, oh no. The bet was just a motivation to try more then the rest of the men. To use all that he knows to get her.

And he succeeded.

May suddenly let out a louder moan "G-Go faster… harder…" she begged him scratching down his back 'I guess I found a sensitive spot down there' the teen smirked as he obeyed her pleas trusting harder and faster inside her grabbing her leg and moved it to his shoulder. He turned her on her side moving faster as he himself started moaning with his mind erasing from everything he thought before.

He stopped grinning over his victory, over the fact he's going to be the next ruler and that people will just find out about it later. It was so good, so addicting "Ngh~" he moaned louder biting his lip with beans of sweat started showing on his forehead. May's moans were rapid and loud by now completely carried away with the electric paralysing feeling he gave her with his motion. May grabbed the pillow tightly as she started moving her shaped waist against him causing him to penetrate much deeper with them both groaning lustfully. Her leg stretched a bit more and twitched as he moved faster, harder and deeper with every minute goes digging his nails into her leg enjoying every minute "Oh May" he moaned her name as she gasped trusting more.

Kurogane felt his climax building fast as he bit his lip with his head falling back in pleasure "I… I'm gonn-" he couldn't complete the sentence as he released himself inside of her with a deep and sedate moan scratching down her leg. May felt the hot liquid inside of her as it was the last push she needed. She clamped around him exploding from all the times of no physical relationship with anyone. She panted with sweat covering her delicate body and her eyes were closed. The man left his eyes open to half to look at the woman laying underneath him, his mouth twirling again. He had a feeling they are going to redo their dids many times tonight.

And he was right. They continued it over and over until they were both utterly satisfied on the verge of passing out laying on the bed with their eyes closed. Kurogane, with his last drops of power, pushed himself up to sit and leaned against the head of his large bed. He moved his arms above May grabbing her cigarette kit and moved to roll one for himself.

May turned over opening her eyes "roll me one" she murmured with her eyes still closed. He grinned moving his sweaty hair out of his eyes as he quickly rolled two for them poking one of the cigarettes on her shoulder "wake up princess" He lit it quietly pulling her to lean against him moving his arm around her as her head fell sleepily against his shoulder. Both them smoked silently barely keeping their eyes opened. He turned his look to the large brown clock he had on his bedroom wall, it was 4:05 in the morning.

He smirked, long ass night.

As they both finished their cigarettes he sat up to stretch "Sensei~" he said with a grin "let's go to clean ourselves". May shook her head "Do not call me that here" she said with her voice showing some sort of dignity through the daze. Kurogane stood up and pulled her into his arms. He walked through the messy floor to the dark bathroom as he opened the hot water and sat to lean against the tub with May in his arms. His yellow green eyes roamed on her body seeing all the signs of his scratches and bites. He smirked; this will leave a mark tomorrow morning.

Suddenly his smirk erased itself. A horrifying thought crossed his mind.

He had no intention of continuing this relationship and make it serious. He barely had the intention of doing this in the first place. May always told them, back when Ryuken and him were young, that she want a boyfriend she just doesn't have the time to devote to him, then she always added the fact that if he wasn't a warrior it will never work.

Kurogane closed his eyes. 'Relax' he told to himself 'you are stronger then her'. He breathed deeply 'Besides, you are not her taste'. He looked up to the shimmering white brick wall in front of him with no expression on his face. He won the bet; he just wanted to end it nicely.

No need to anger the beast before it's time.

He stood up as he entered the tub first before placing May between his legs to lean against his muscular chest. He softly moved his palm to her silky hair removing it from her white face. Her eyes were still closed although by the beat of her breaths he could know she was awake.

The bathroom was dark, only the mirror and his razor shimmered in the moonlight. His eyes roamed back to May seeing her opening her beautiful eyes. She pushed herself to sit up still leaning against his body. He moved his arms around her waist kissing her neck. He knew he shouldn't be so romantic with her, but he still had some sort of respect toward her.

Deeply inside, he respected her. Furthermore, He respected women and was taught men should treat them respectably. It was against what most of the men thought to themselves around there, but he walked in his father's shoes.

"Kurogane" May said quietly looking at the wall in front of her.

"Yes May?" he stroked her arm.

"Are you staying over?" She turned her head back.

"As you wish" he smirked behind her. He wasn't intending of staying over. First of all, it will be too obvious he won over Ryuken and second of all, he had work on the morning. May sighed rubbing her eyes softly and flipped her long hair to one side. She fully turned around to him looking into his eyes. Kurogane could feel a shiver down his body. He destroyed his emotions many years ago, although he always had some sort of an emotion toward her. She was his taste, both look and behavior. "May, I think I rather go home… you see" he sat up straight "it will look very bad if I will come with you to training tomorrow and people will start talking… you and I both know this is something we do not want" Kurogane looked into her eyes caressing her cheek.

She moved her head away from him softly looking outside of the small white window "People will not speak simply because it does not interest them". Kurgoane sighed and shook his head as she turned with her back toward him to lay against him "May" He said a bit aggressively "I am sorry, but you and I both have a reputation to maintain here" He softly kissing her neck dragging his soft lips against her bruised skin. May's eyes rolled back and closed with her mouth opened softly to breathe hotly. She was still sensitive from before.

Kurogane smirked as his hand moved down her waist as she spread her legs softly with his hand moving to her lower thigh. His hand moved up on her stomach scratching it a bit before cupping her breast nibbling her ear meltingly. He felt her breaths becoming shorter and his becoming hotter. He moved his lips to her ear "Oh May…" he whispered 'if you weren't my sensei and the one in my way' he completed the sentence in his mind as he pulled her up by her waist and entered her once more. She let out a loud moan stretching her back in pleasure "Ngh" she bit her lip and tightened around him. She softly started to move up and down moaning and groaning. His strong hands clumped on her waist helping her out. As time passed she moved faster and harder with her moans becoming louder. Their eyes were closed together in the eroding pleasure they gave each other.

May stretched and breathed deeply "I'm com-" she bit her lip hard feeling her climax washing over her body with stars flashing before her closed eyes. He released right after her both of them breathless.

They cleaned their filthy bodies they both walked to the main bedroom to get dressed. Kurogane only left his white boxers on and laid on the bed, as May dressed herself back and fixed her long hair. Her eyes landed on him as she walked to him almost silently. She lowered herself down kissing his soft lips one last time "Good night Kurogane" she said before disappearing into mid air.

Kurogane smirked "Oh, victory has such a cold, sweet yet bitter taste to it" He said to himself quietly as he snuck under the covers, rolled over and fell asleep with a wide grin on his face.


End file.
